halofandomcom-20200222-history
Team Snipers
Team Snipers is a variant of Slayer. The object of the game is simply to kill as many opposing players as possible. Each player starts with a Sniper Rifle. Sometimes your secondary weapon will be a Magnum or a Shotgun. However in Halo 2 you always have a Magnum. This playlist is for those that want to put their sniper skills to the test, try to get no-scope kills, and even get to use the Magnum or Shotgun in close quarters combat. One of the more popular playlists on Halo 2. A ranked gametype under the playlist Hardcore in Halo 3 was formed, called Team Snipers. ''Halo:Combat Evolved Team Snipers was a default game variant, but due to ''Halo: CE's primitive multiplayer, was lacking many options for customization. ''Halo 2 Team Snipers became a very popular gametype when Bungie finally made it into a Ranked matchmaking variant for ''Halo 2. This was due to the incorporation of online multiplayer, which Halo: CE lacked. Some maps often featured in Team Snipers matchmaking are Sanctuary, Lockout, Beaver Creek, Relic and Turf. ''Halo 3 As stated before, in Halo 3 Matchmaking, sniper-based variants are hard to come upon unless in the specific playlist (Hardcore Team snipers). Luckily, Team Snipers was also a Double EXP Weekend gametype on ''Halo 3. The variants in Team Snipers included: Team Snipers, Shotty Snipers and Team Splasers; all Slayer based games. Team Snipers is a traditional sniper game with Sniper Rifle, as the primary weapon and Magnum, which was the secondary firearm. Both of these weapons are set as default weapons. Hence its title, there were no other weapons on the map that the player could use (i.e. battle rifle, assault rifle, rockets, spartan lasers, etc, in Team Snipers and Shotty Snipers). Nothing else, besides these two factors, were different from a standard Halo 3 Team Slayer game. Shotty Snipers, as the name implies, is just Team Snipers with a Shotgun replacing the Magnum. Team Splasers is a little bit different from the first two variants, the respawn weapons being Spartan Laser and Magnum. Bungie meant it to be Spartan Laser and Sniper Rifle. Vehicles are in the variants of Team Snipers and Shotty Snipers. However, the only variant of the vehicles provided is the Mongoose. Some experienced players will use these light armored vehicles to its full potential, especially in Shotty Snipers as the passenger in the back can use their shotgun to kill enemies at close combat. This hit and run method is not recommended however, due to the lack of armor cover the Mongoose provide and should be avoided in Team Snipers, unless used for rapid relocation. Updates *As of a November 2008 update, Team Snipers and Shotty Snipers variants were removed from every ranked and social playlist, except Team Doubles. **In return, a ranked playlist called Team Snipers was placed in Hardcore. The primary weapon is the Sniper Rifle with no secondary weapon, but Beam Rifles spawn on the map. Shotty Snipers is rare in this playlist. It became live on November 5th 2008. Trivia *Even though Team Splasers features the respawn weapons Spartan Laser and Magnum, when Splasers is in the Legendary Brawl gametype, the respawn weapons are Spartan Laser and Sniper Rifle. *As of May 2009's weekly update, Bungie removed all grenades on Team Snipers and its variants, some players didn't like the change as it made it hard to kill someone at close range when not playing the Shotty Snipers variant. Sources Related Links Internal Links *Shotty Snipers *Double EXP Weekend *Team Splasers External Links Category:Slayer_Variants